Bond
by Hirasawa Izumi
Summary: We were bond to be together... Mitsu, slight YuiAzu ONESHOT


Hi everyone. New fanfic. This time is Mitsu...

Kinda sad story. I recommend listen to this youtube .com/watch?v=vAyGNrYI-N8

listen and read to add up the mood~~ :D enjoy!

Disclaimers :: I don't own K-ON

* * *

><p>Bond<p>

SUM: We were bond to be together

_After struggling with my studies, after I study hard enough to catch up, I finally entered the most famous university in Japan, University Tokyo. I'm so happy and I still can't believe that I have entered this university._ Mio thought. Yes, all her hard work has paid off. She stared at her ID card, hoping that the train she took will be in time to reach the opening ceremony.

The train rumbled as they passed through the tunnel. Suddenly there was a crash, with screeching sounds filled the air. The train flipped over and the electricity was cut off. The screaming of tense people had begun. Everyone shrieked as the rattle became more violent than ever. The train was out of the railroad and crashed to the wall with smokes around the air.

All Mio could saw was, her ID card flew out from her hand before everything went pitch black.

xxxxx

DAY 1

A few hours passed, the train was crashed completely at the wall, screeching sound and the passengers screaming voice was stopped. The atmosphere was tense, as all the people inside the train were unconscious.

Mio got up. Her uniform was dusty and the surrounding was black. She tried to remember everything. _That's right; the train was crash while it went into the tunnel. That means, we're in the tunnel…_ A figure moved. It was a girl, with amber eyes hidden beneath her bangs. Her head was injured, the crimson liquid bleed from her temple. Mio quickly ripped off a piece of cloth that enough to tight a headband to reduce the blood flew.

"Are you ok? Is there any place you feel pain?" Mio was a medical student, she knew a little of basic survival and how to save people.

"Just a little giddy, that's all." The girl tried to stand but fail.

"There's not enough oxygen, maybe I'll try to open these doors…" Mio bang one of the doors hardly and to her surprised, the door flew open.

"Let's save all those passengers. By the way, my name is Ritsu." The girl brushed her tawny locks and grinned.

"O-ok… My name is Mio." They both worked together, saving those trapped in the train. Some of them were injured, while some of them were just skin burned. Mio used her skills and medical survival to help those people. Ritsu saw in front of the train, the rocks and stones were piled up so the train could not go through.

After saving those people, Mio checked her hand phone to see whether they can contact somebody outside. To her logical thinking, the phone has no signal was in her calculation. She sighed and turned to everyone.

"I'm going to check the entrance. If there have exit I will call. I will be back. Also, borrowed me the torch." Mio said as she light up the torch.

"Ah. Ok." Ritsu replied.

Mio walked away from the train. After a while, she reached a place. The entrance has been trap.

"God…" She waved her phone, hoping to get signal but failed.

Suddenly, a pain stroked her with a force. She grasped to her stomach, the pain was too much. Sweat ran through her pale face and she pulled out her uniform. To her surprised, the stomach left side has become black. "What's… this?" She coughed.

She wore her uniform back, and got back to the train, with the sharp pain tingle her.

"How is it?" Ritsu asked.

"It's a little hard…"

"I see…" The golden hair girl pulled a long tone.

Mio and Ritsu took a glance of the passengers. All of them were waiting someone to save them from this accident. Mio took a step and everyone's attention was now focusing on the black hair girl.

"Ok everyone, listen up. Now, we're trap in a tunnel. The entrance and exit were blocked. Hand phones were out of signal, we can't contact anybody outside. Now, I want all of your cooperation. Please don't think about saving yourself or anything. Gather as much food and water as we can and equally divided. Now…"

"Stop, why should we listen to her?" A boy with short spiky hair interrupted.

"Then whom shall we listen to?" Ritsu smirked. "Then who shall cure the patients? She has medical care knowledge. Is it possible that you want to dump all the injured patients?"

"Tsk. Of course no." The person walked away. The patients felt relieved.

"Someone will save us, I believe. Before that, we need to hold on. Let's work together!"

xxxxx

DAY 2

Ritsu poured a glass of water for a girl. The girl with an injured hand thanked Ritsu and walked away politely.

"If you're thirsty please call, I will give some water. Food will be handed according to time. Those who are sick please find Mio." Ritsu said emphatically.

Mio, on the other side, was treating a badly injured man. "If you have any uncomfortable please call me, ok?" The raven hair girl let the man lean on the wall.

"Mio." Called Ritsu as she shook the cup to her.

"The food how is it?" Mio asked as she took a sip from her water.

"We have some bento and some snack. Luckily, a girl named Tsumugi has one bag of snacks that can last for 2 days." The girl calculated. "We have about 5-6 bottles of waters and green tea."

"Just for 3 days, ah…" Mio muttered and drank her water.

They walked for a while, to get a rest.

"Say, you're pretty good." Ritsu grinned.

"Nani ga?"

"You have devoted spirit. Are you deciding to go overseas after you got your medical certificate?"

"No, I don't have any further decision." Mio look down.

"Just a joke." Ritsu patted Mio's shoulder. "Don't take seriously." They stopped walking after they reach the back of the train.

"But you need to care for your body first, if not you will collapsed."

"Ah," Mio replied.

"HEY, DAMN YOU—…" A person ran to them, bringing the water away.

"That person took all the water…" Ritsu quickly rushed to the person and caught him with a punch. Unfortunately, water was poured out from one of those bottles. A gasped rippled through the passengers.

Mio walked to the person.

"w-what? Leader-sama. D-do you want to catch me? ANYTHING! Because NOBODY will rescue us! Is that right, minna? You all already know it, RIGHT?"

"There's no such matter. We will be saved." A cold voice came from Mio.

"YEA"

"JUST NOW THE WATER…"

"It's ok. The one who poured out is mine. I will not drink it anymore, so please rest assure." The person felt guilty.

"Someone please punch him, I can't stand this!" A woman raged.

"Emm. I will punish him. Please rest, ok?" Ritsu gave the woman a grin, to say that everything was in control.

"It's ok, I'll share mine with you." She tapped Mio's shoulders lightly.

"Sorry…" Mio said.

"It's ok." Ritsu replied as he turned to others. "Yosh, someone help me to bring this person to other place…"

Hands curled to a fist. Mio was worrying that the food and water not enough for all of them. She was desperate, why she met this kind of situation, why?

She never knew the answer.

Xxxxx

DAY 3

"Mio! MIO!"

The black hair girl immediately flicker her eyes open. She saw Ritsu with some people were beside the man. The badly injured man was lying on the floor, in a state of unconsciousness.

"Something has happen to the man!" Ritsu yelled. Ignored the sting pain of her stomach, she rushed to the man's side.

The girl pushed the man. To her shocked, the man's eyes were dull and his lips were dry. Everyone was shocked and scared. She became panicked, it was the first time she encounter this type of situation.

She checked his pulse. No condition.

She listened to his heartbeat. No sound.

She used CPR. Still no changed.

"Come on. Wake up." She pressed.

"God….come on!" She pressed again and again. Sweat started flew from her cheeks. The tension filled the air. Everyone's attention was focus on the man.

Ritsu tapped Mio's shoulder, asking her to stop. _Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. Why did this happen?_ Mio cried in despaired.

_From that day onwards, I don't know what I put all my effort fighting for what. He, my brother had given me a meaning of living on. Nevertheless, another life had gone, in front of me. Nothing had change. I'm still useless, can't do anything, like that time. Damn…_

Xxxxx

Not far away, there sat two girls, one was injured while one was leaning on the wall.

"Azunyan, what if we don't make it?" The brunette asked.

"Mou, Yui-chan, we need to live. We have concert to attend, remember?" The cat-like girl coughed.

"Yea. You're right, Azunyan." Yui took out her guitar. "Wanna play a song?" Delicate fingers strummed the guitar, getting everyone's attention.

"Why this time, Yui-chan?" Azusa said as she brushed off dusk from her guitar.

"Everyone seems so dull, so I decided to lighten the mood." The airheaded gave her a bright smile. _Yui, you surely are an airheaded, no matter where or when._ The pig tail girl smiled back.

Strumming the frets, they began their mini 'concert'. With their bright mood and fluffy smile, everyone seemed enjoying the music they played.

_Even alone, I'll go on, even if it's painful.__  
><em>_I'll definitely take along the dream I saw with you.__  
><em>_It's nice to be with everyone; I was glad to be with everyone.__  
><em>_...But in the morning I woke up to, none of you are there._

Azusa's voice was choked as tears started flow from her eyes. Yui continued.

_If I look back now, not even a shadow is there.__  
><em>_Only a small pool of water was shining.__  
><em>_To live on is to stand and fight.__  
><em>_Once you understand that, all you need is the courage to step forward._

After they finished their music, everyone clapped hands, as a sign of appreciate. Both girls were happy and they brought a hind of light to the survivals, not forgetting the meaning of living on.

They sat back. Azusa leaned her head onto Yui's shoulder. The brunette brushed her partner's bangs and chuckled.

The light and fluffy time.

Xxxxx

DAY 7

Out of water.

Out of food.

Mio stared dumbly at the big, spacious tunnel, moaning.

The people were lying, either waiting to die or waiting someone to rescue.

Was there… a chance?

Was there… chances to continue live on, or…

Maybe die?

**Flashback.**

"Cough, cough." A boy was sitting on the bed, reading his comic magazine that his sister gave it.

"Mou, you should rest already." Mio said as she wrapped her coat around his brother fragile body.

"Thanks, nee-chan." The boy smile. Mio thought_. He needs an organ, why not somebody does give it to him. Why? He needs it badly. He's out of time…_

Tears started roll down to her cheeks. The boy wiped the tears away, grinned.

"I'm ok, nee-chan. don't cry, ok? Thank you for everything."

The words still ringing at Mio's ears.

Xxxxx

Back to reality.

Something clicked in Mio's mind.

"Ritsu, do… you have… sign pen?" The black hair girl said softly.

"…Ah," The golden hair girl took a pen from her uniform and gave it to Mio.

After receiving the pen, Mio took out a card from her purse. It was a donate organ card that every people had. She opened the pen cover.

She circled the organs that she wanted to donate.

She circled that she agreed to donate after she died.

She signed her name. Lips twitched to a smile.

Ritsu saw it, all. "Mataku…." She chuckled.

The girl followed Mio's action. A person saw it, he asked. "What's that?"

"If you do like that, even if your life has ended, your organs will live at other people's body. It can leave a life value."

"…"

Soon, one by one, person by person, took out their cards and signed.

They circled the organs that they want to donate.

They agreed to donate after they died.

They signed their name.

Yui smiled as she signed her card. Azusa took a glance at her card and said. "Thanks Yui-chan, for being here if me for the last time."

"I will always be here, Azusa. Always be with you, eternal."

The card dropped. The pen also dropped from Yui's bare hands.

Tears stained on the two girls faces.

"Hey." Ritsu chocked. "You're absolutely great, Mio. You see, all the people here have given up, you still thinking of bringing hopes to other people. You save other people's life, Mio."

The girl placed her hand with her card on the left side of the stomach. The pain was too much to her. She remained silence, not saying a word.

"…Mio…?"

The card and the sign pen dropped at the same time. Clang.

"Hey, Mio…?" Ritsu called again.

Crack.

"Did you hear me, Mio?"

Another crack. The stones dropped. A little light shone.

Crack. The light became bigger and bigger. The survivals titled their head up.

"…Mio…we've…s-saved…"

Another card dropped.

Xxxxx

"Nee… Ricchan, guess what I've found!" Yui bang the club room's door and hurried in.

"What's that you're holding?" Ritsu asked while scratching her tawny locks.

"This." Yui explained as she handed the newspaper to Ritsu. Mio, Mugi and Azusa crowed her to see the contain of the newspaper.

"30 years ago accident in Hokaiddo Station. It was a relieve that most of the passengers were alive, after 7 days. It was a miracle that they could survival so long in the tunnel."

They exchanged looks.

"One of the survival said, thanks to _**them**_, they managed to not to lose hope and kept on living."

Ritsu read the bottom page. She was shocked and terrified. The others read, too.

"A kind and medical student, who help them the most,"

"An energetic girl, who control all off the food and water supply,"

"Two girls, who help them, remember their family members and friends outside waiting for them, asking them to live on, gave hope on them, with music."

"A hime-sama, who coincidently brought a bag of snacks that, could remain for so long."

Mio coughed. Yui was expressionless.

"But, all of them could not make it to the last, such a pity."

"These persons' names were list below…."

Azusa gulped. Mugi covered her mouth, eyes widen.

"…Special thanks to Mio-sama, Ritsu-sama, Yui-sama, Azusa-sama and Tsumugi hime-sama. Rest in peace…"

"We…were bond… together, right?"

Heads nodded.

An absolute silence.

* * *

><p>[AN]

Is this a cliff-hanger?

Mio has a brother, the boy has a illness that can't cure...so like that...

She was a medical student. She studied hard b'cos of her brother.

Ritsu was a middle school student.

Yui and Azusa are the ones who play guitar at the live house, they're pretty famous.

Mugi is a hime-sama, who is on the way to bring snacks to the charity house.

They have the same first name as member of HTT, what a coincident...[purposely write that =.=]

They are bond together for a long time, they died together.

please R n R! thanks~~


End file.
